2013.08.02 - Decided
Teddy was in his room, pacing as he listened to the beeping coming out of his cellphone. It was the fifth time he had tried in the day, but it always ended up in a voice mail. For a moment, he thought about trying again, he was impatient to talk to the man... but as he listened to the voice with the german accent, he finally just sighed and said... "Mister...uh... Mister Nightcrawler? This is Hulkling, from the Young Allies. Axiom gave me your phone because I need to get in touch with Miss Daytripper. It's urgent that I talk to her, something has happened to m-- our teammate, something magical and we need help in figuring out how to reverse it. Axiom told me you could contact her, so please, if you could pass the message along, I'd be very grateful. My phone number is 555-786-3590... thank you." He hangs up and sits down on his bed, taking a breath and rubbing his forehead. "... damnit, Billy..." It's about then that Teddy's doorbell will be ringing. When the door is answered, Eddie can be found. He's in shorts and a Thor-logo t-shirt right now, bandages clearly visible around his arms and on his back and left leg. He's got his backpack with him too and seems newly energized. Apparently something's happened that's got him pumped. The door opens and Teddy receives Eddie, dressed in the Wiccan t-shirt Eddie made for him, and jeans. "Hey Eddie... I was just about to call you." He doesn't sound as enthusiastic as he normallly is when seeing his best friend, but he also looks tired, as if he hasn't been getting enough sleep. "C'min, I was just leaving a voice mail. Mom's out for a few hours." He stands back to let him enter. The energy and enthusiasm in Eddie is joined by concern when Eddie sees Teddy. Coming in, he waits for the doors to be closed before turning to the blond. "I've got to tell you about what happened last night. I know exactly where Billy is n-n-now." Teddy frowns and nods to Eddie "...let's go in." He leads him to his room... he didn't want his mother to hear when she came home, obviously. He closes the door behind them and sits down on the bed, wringing his hands. "Tell me everything, Eddie... what happened?" Nodding, Eddie follows quickly. That concerned look stays focused on Teddy, especially after the hand wringing. "Alright...this m-might sound crazy but it's true. I was having this r-r-really messed up dream last night. People dying and turning evil and time travel stuff," Eddie shudders. Then suddenly Billy's there...in the dream. But it wasn't Billy. It was that...whatever it was that was in that shard the magic jerk stuck in him. He was trying to get me to use one of those p-p-pages or something. They're from a b-b-b-book called the Darkhold and it is -seriously- bad news. Like...world ending bad news," Eddie explains, running a hand through his hair. "But that guy slipped up. I saw through his trick and he g-got mad. Mad enough that he started a speach and showed me right where he's g-g-g-got Billy. It's Malekith's castle in Svartalfheim. And I have proof it actually happened too. Some of those m-monsters attacked me in the dream and when I woke up..." he trails off, pulling his sleeve up and pulling off a bandage to reveal some claw-wounds. "Oh god, Eddie..." Teddy frowns and looks up "Go ahead and mimic me to heal those up... those look bad." He stares at them as he processes what Eddie said. "Svartalfheim." Malekith. This was serious, very, very serious. "We're going to need help. He must need Billy or someone like him to do... whatever is needed to be done with the Darkhold. We're going to need wizards and magical people on our side when we go storm the place." He sets his jaw, "But we can't wait too long. The longer he's got Billy, the more chance he's got to... do something terrible." "They're not that bad. What happened in the dream was a lot w-w-worse," Eddie says this as if it's not a big deal. And to him they weren't at the moment. He does what Teddy says though, booting him and then mimicking. He lets out a little breath when his outfit shifts into a fusion of his and Teddy's and piercings even appear in his ears. "The j-j-jerk said he needed Billy specifically and said a bunch of villain lies but it's nothing t-that could be true. We're definitely g-going to need help. The thing that's in Billy...I'm pretty sure it's Thor's uncle. I just don't know which one. I'm going to ask as soon as I can. And Dr. Strange is looking at the Darkhold p-p-pages now but you're right...we'll need more magic users just to help us g-g-get there. If he took over like I think he did than this g-guy has an army of demons and dark elves so we'll need as much back up as possible. B-but once we're in the castle...I can get us to the Throne Room." "Alright...give me names and I'll start hitting magic users." Teddy says, taking out a notepad from his desk. And a pen. "I'm already trying this Daytripper you told me about... Zatanna's out of town on tour, so that's one scratched..." That makes Eddie pause. "Uhh...well," he frowns. "Okay, there's Rain. She's not majorly powerful b-but she's a friend," Eddie says. "The girl with the pegasus that helped us at the dam. I'm still looking into finding her again...and then there's Dr. Fate but I really have no idea how to find him," he bites his lip. "Billy told me about this place he w-went to once. Some kind of club or bar just for m-m-magic users. If we can find it...maybe I c-c-can put this title of mine to use to get us in to talk to people." he says. "I'll ask around Asgard t-t-too." The teen nods and writes down the names, "Do you know any magical people that could get into this club? I'm not magical, and neither are you..." he thinks hard, trying to think of someone they knew. That princess-looking woman would be perfect, but they hadn't exchanged names when the dam burst. "Either the magic g-girl or Rain would be our best bet. And if I mimick her I c-c-can be magic," Eddie replies. "There's...s-something I could try too. I r-really don't want to unless we have to but...Loki. I could s-see if he could tell me something that might help." "Let's hold off on your uncle for a little." Teddy was in no rush to deal with the god of Mischief. But then again.. if Billy's life was in danger... "How do we find Rain? Do you know where she lives?" "Yeah, last resort," Eddie replied. He wasn't eager to consult his uncle either...at least not that one. "I've g-got her phone number," he says, taking out his phone. "She's...Loki's apprentice b-b-but she's on our side," he says. "We could also try t-to contact Wonder Woman through the Justice League or the Embassy." Wonder Woman. Even as worried as he was, the name can't help but make Teddy's Geek-o-meter jump. Wouldn't it be amazing if they could get Wonder Woman to help rescue Billy? Billy would be talking about it for weeks. He might even get her to sign his book. He'd be over the moon. Teddy smiles at this, but then his smile vanishes. This was assuming they could get Billy back at all. "I can try out the Embassy if you call Rain, then, and we see which one we get?" Eddie smiles when he sees Teddy do the same. Just wait till he finds out that Eddie's spent time hanging out with Wonder Woman and fought alongside her tooo. "That sounds like a plan t-t-to me," Eddie says with a nod. He considers a moment before moving to grab Teddy in a hug. "Hey," he murmurs. "Don't worry. We're g-getting Billy back and kicking the butts of that thing inside him and the j-j-jerks that put it there. I have faith in you and our friends. There's n-n-nothing that'll be able to stop us when we're together. And I have faith in Billy too. I know he's fighting and he'll k-keep fighting until he wins and he's back with us. There's n-not a doubt in my mind about it," he says, shining with that unending faith and hope of his that had been dimmer for awhile. It's back in full force today...possibly even brighter than it had been before. Teddy hugs Eddie back, giving him a reassuring smile, "Yeah... we'll get him back, and we'll make all wizards sorry they ever laid a finger on my boyfriend." He pats Eddie's back. "I'll go to the Embassy early in the morning. Hopefully Daytripper will get back to me, too..." Eddie nods quickly, giving Teddy another hug. "So, don't worry," he repears. "You should probably g-g-get some rest now though, Teddy," he says. His outfit shifts back to normal as he stops boosting and mimicing Teddy. Teddy Altman smirks a little and runs a hand through his short hair, nodding "Yeah, I should... I haven't been able to sleep thinking about... you know. But now we know things, we're taking action, it's... easier. A little." Eddie blinks and then immediately starts trying to move Teddy to his bed. "I'll stick around if you w-want even." "No sir," Teddy smiles, shaking his head. "You're going to call Rain and the other people on your list. And go home. And have a good, healthy meal... you're looking a little ... do you want to stick for dinner? Mom should be back soon..." he says, looking at Eddie concerned. Eddie immediately looks guilty at the mention of how he looks. "I um...probably should stick around a little while l-l-longer. My ride won't be back for a little bit," he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright, then. You go make the calls, I'm gonna take a shower so I don't fall asleep at the dinner table." The teen smiles and stands up, heading for the bathroom. "...And Eddie?... thanks. For everything." Teddy stands at the door to the bathroom for a second, and then closes it. Soon, there'll be water running on the other side of the door... and singing. Oh god, bad, bad singing. Category:Log